kpoppfandomcom-20200215-history
Call Me
Call Me was an Xbox Live dating simulator played by KPopp. The series is part of KPopp Does Dating Simulators. KPopp plays as an unnamed male that needs to get the phone numbers of six girls. Gameplay In the beginning of the game, you have three unlockable characters which are, Lola, Kelly and Laura. KPopp can choose any character she wants, where a small roleplay will begin on how will you treat the girl. Each character finished unlocks a new girl. The Girls Kelly She was chosen first since she had the same name as KPopp. The roleplay begins where KPopp bumped into her in the bar, where Kelly was seen talking with her friends; looking for someone. KPopp soon apologizes, where Kelly responds to nothing. KPopp asked is she could ask Kelly a question, where Kelly responded to "Yes,". KPopp asks her on how does Kelly feel about the place, where she responded that sometimes there are too many people in the bar. KPopp replied jokingly that she was a special agent, where Kelly responded about how she loved books and sometimes visit the movies. Kelly finally asks her a question about what was KPopp's favorite animal. KPopp answered she likes elephants; which was random, but made Kelly exclaim she likes elephants too. She again asked Kelly a question on how would she spend one million dollars, where KPopp answered she would make some investments. KPopp asks her a question on what kind of films Kelly likes, where she answered romantic comedies. Kelly then challenge her to guess her favorite color, where KPopp replied with green; which was correct. Kelly then realized KPopp knew what she was thinking, where KPopp replied that she was psychic. Kelly laughed at this and thanked KPopp for taking time to talk to her. The roleplay concludes with KPopp gaining Kelly's phone number, where it continued to the roleplay stats; where it said Kelly liked KPopp. Laura She was chosen after KPopp randomly picked her against Lola. The roleplay begins where KPopp complimenting her, where Laura was seen with her friends; looking upset. KPopp compliments her with Laura thanking her and replying she was not there to meet anybody and apologizes; where KPopp replied that she too was not there to meet anybody. Laura replies that she had to go because she was flirted with the whole night she was in the place. KPopp asked Laura why, where she replied that she had to study because she didn't want her grades to slip. KPopp asked her what she had to study, where Laura happily replies that she's majoring in mathematics. Laura asks KPopp if she was studiying, where KPopp replied yes. Laura thinks she was fimiliar with KPopp and has seen her around campus, and asks her what was favorite subject. Where KPopp replied jokingly with math, where Laura replied it was funny because she also loved math. Laura notices KPopp with many friends, where KPopp replied that she could say that. Laura then joked nicknaming her Mr. Popular, where she suddenly realized she acted weird and revealed she just got out of an relationship. KPopp asked what happened to both of them, where Laura replies sadly she they weren't right for each other. KPopp told Laura to cheer up, where she replies that she was fine and apologizes. KPopp told her she felt that they both made a connection. Laura replied she too felt that they both made a connection and tells KPopp it was a pleasure meeting her. Laura then spots her friends and it was time to meet up with them. Laura then says that if it would be cool if she called her, where the roleplay concludes Laura giving her number to KPopp. Jessica KPopp unlocked a new girl aftr completing Laura, where KPopp picked her because she looked "cray". She was also revealed to be the title card girl. The roleplay begins with KPopp asking Jessica what was her name, where Jessica was dancing with her friends. Unfortunetly, Jessica couldn't hear KPopp over the music's high volume. KPopp then took her hand and got her out of the dance floor, where Jessica responds where was KPopp taking her. KPopp ask's her what Jessica was drinking, where she replied she'll just get it. KPopp asked if Jessica loved dancing, where she quickly replied that that's the reason why she was at the club. KPopp made a joke where Jessica laughed at, where she afterwards asked why KPopp brought her there. KPopp replied that she looked interesting, where Jessica quickly became snobbish that she was interesting. Jessica requested if she could ask KPopp some questions, in case she might be her type. KPopp then replied to hit her (hit her with questions), where Jessica asked what KPopp do on the weekends. KPopp replied she like to do video games, where Jessica insulted her that she was a nerd. She then asked if they were on a date, where would she bring her. KPopp answered that she would bring her bowling, where Jessica answered that the idea wasn't so amazing. She afterwards asks what happens next after bowling, where KPopp replied they would get her coffee. Jessica happily was interested and if KPopp would ask her out or whatnot. The roleplay concludes with KPopp asked for her number, where Jessica doesn't agree. Lola She was the final girl to be played in the first episode and was the final girl to be chosen. The roleplay begins with KPopp asking Lola is she could sit in the empty seat, where she was seen lonely. Lola allows her to sit, where KPopp asked her afterwards what was her name. Lola answers with her name and thanks KPopp for asking. Lola glances at the bartender, where KPopp ordered two drinks. Lola asked what drink would KPopp want to order, where KPopp replies with she would want her. Lola answered that if KPopp thinks that she's that easy. She then asks KPopp what would she want to talk about, where KPopp answered she want's to discuss physics. Unfortunetly, Lola doesn't do math and asked KPopp to talk about something else. KPopp asked her if she likes films, where Lola replies she loves watching films and revealed she would always go to the cinema to see one. KPopp asks her opinion about her appearance, where she replies that she like KPopp's shirt but it didn't match her pants. KPopp then compliemented her, where Lola thanked her and asked her favorite color. KPopp quickly answered red, where Lola explained red was a powerful color. Lola then asks KPopp what she loved to do, where KPopp answered she loved doing video games. She replies she doesn't do video games and afterwards asked her what now. The roleplay and episode concludes with KPopp asking to go back at her place, where Lola disagrees. Final score *Kelly: successful *Laura: successful *Jessica: successful '''(however, no number gained) *Lola: '''unsuccessful Trivia *KPopp was successful with three of the girls, but wasn't successful with one girl. **However successful with Jessica, it is unknown if she gave her number to KPopp. **Instead of asking her phone number, KPopp asked Lola if she would like to go back to her place. Playlist Category:Dating simulators Category:Series Category:Playthroughs Category:Series from 2011 Category:Series from 2013